


doesn't count in the heat of the moment

by daenw (freckledfoxes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottoming from the Top, Dean Being Dean, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam Is So Done, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledfoxes/pseuds/daenw
Summary: But here Cas is, flushed and glowing and looking for all the world like he’s just gotten the best news of his life.





	doesn't count in the heat of the moment

**Author's Note:**

> here’s a little drabble i came up with to calm me down after my accident. tooth-rotting fluff with a side-order of smut. it’s all pretty gross tbh.

Dean is straddling a now very human Cas’ hips, Cas thrusting up into him for the first time, Cas’ hands cupped around the juncture between Dean’s ass and thighs, Cas looking up at him with those big, watery blue eyes like Dean’s hung the damn moon when the words come tumbling out of him, overflowing from his lips like he’s so full of… _something_ that he can’t contain them any longer.

“I love you.”

It’s gasped, Dean trying desperately to suck them back down his throat because he can’t say it _now._ He can’t say it like a high school girl does to the first guy she sleeps with. He can’t say it in the heat of the moment. It doesn’t count. It never counts. Not when blood is rushing through your ears and your heart is beating a thousand times per second and your brain can’t even wrap itself around anything else except how to get to the edge faster. Cas will never believe him--

Cas’ thrusts slow until he’s not moving anymore, still filling Dean up but not moving and Dean closes his eyes, shifting uncomfortably because he ruined it. He ruined this. He--

Cas’ hands leave his thighs and come up to cup Dean’s face. Dean tenses up, startled by the touch, and he tries to turn his head away when he feels Cas pull himself up into a sitting position. It changes the angle inside Dean a bit and he has to choke down the sound threatening to spill from his lips.

“Dean.”

“I didn’t-- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say anything, man. Just--”

“ _Dean_.”

Dean blinks his eyes open at the commanding tone in Cas’ voice, his breath coming out in a shaky sigh. 

His heart nearly stops.

He doesn’t expect to see Cas looking at him with so much affection in every line of his face. He doesn’t expect the small smile crooking on Cas’ lips. 

But here Cas is, flushed and glowing and looking for all the world like he’s just gotten the best news of his life.

“Why are you sorry?” Cas asks seriously in a hushed voice, pressing his forehead to Dean’s.

“I-- It doesn’t count.”

Cas frowns a little and Dean laments the loss of that beautiful, soft smile. “Why not?”

“Because I said it _now_. While…” He swallows thickly, takes a deep breath, and rolls his eyes like it’s not a big deal. “W-With your dick in my ass, man,” he adds crudely, but he doesn’t sound confident.

Cas shakes his head and swipes his thumbs over the smattering of freckles along Dean’s cheeks.

“I’ve known for a long time, Dean. I never expected you to say it, but I know.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t want to say it right now. While we’re…” he finishes lamely.

“Now it’ll never--”

“I know you mean it all the same,” Cas assures him. 

Dean takes a deep breath and closes his eyes again. “Sorry,” he mumbles again.

Cas shakes his head. “You have nothing to apologize for, Dean.”

“Ruined the moment,” he adds, looking up at Cas again.

Cas smirks. “Hardly.”

As if to prove his point, and despite their current position, Cas manages to thrust his hips up just a fraction, moving inside Dean just right and Dean is knocked breathless by it. He knocks their foreheads together and slings his arms around Cas’ neck.

“Mm,” Cas hums, wrapping his own arms around Dean’s middle and rolling them over until he’s got Dean on his back. Dean hooks his ankles behind Cas’ hips. Cas leans down and presses soft kisses to Dean’s lips, which Dean returns eagerly, hands coming up to lace themselves into Cas’ hair. 

“Say it again,” Cas breathes against the corner of Dean’s mouth, beginning to rock their hips together slowly.

Dean flushes hot, his stomach twisting nervously. “Cas…”

“Please, Dean. I want to hear it again.”

Well, since Cas asks so nicely…

Dean shivers, lifting his chin when Cas kisses under his neck.

“I love you,” he whispers, fingers tightening in Cas’ hair.

“Again,” Cas growls softly and punctuates it with a sharp thrust that has Dean seeing stars. 

“I love you,” Dean whines.

Cas groans and lifts himself up onto his hands and knees and begins to thrust in earnest, leaving Dean a gasping, writhing mess when all he can do is take it.  
Cas rearranges them, pulling Dean’s legs up over his shoulders, bending Dean nearly in half, but it makes it easier for Cas to slide inside and it leaves Dean mewling and panting. 

It’s not long before the two of them are shaking apart, Dean tensing and Cas’ hips stuttering and Dean can tell he’s babbling incoherently but he’s not even in control of what he’s saying and finally… finally… they collapse, Cas dropping down slowly until their chests are flush, Dean’s legs falling on either side of Cas’ hips. Cas nuzzles his nose up under Dean’s chin, pressing kisses to the middle of his throat. Dean is shivering. He can feel the blood rushing through his veins, but he’s boneless and drowsy and flushed.

He’s never felt better.

Cas lifts his head and leans up, pressing his lips to Dean’s in a feather-light kiss that makes Dean’s heart flutters against his ribs. He smiles up at Cas, eyelids drooping.

“We can’t stay in bed all day, Dean,” Cas reminds him, voice low and hushed.

Dean groans. “We could.”

Cas shakes his head. “We have to leave for Nevada today. You know that.” He places a kiss to Dean’s chin and pushes up onto his elbows. “Sam could drive. You could sleep some more.”

Dean huffs. “Sam’s never driving again.”

Cas smiles. “I could drive,” he suggests.

Dean knows he’s joking. Cas never drives. He never even offers. But Dean considers it and he watches an astonished look cross over Cas’ face.

“You can drive… if you want,” Dean murmurs, running his hands up Cas’ arms slowly.

Cas watches him, inspecting his face to see if there’s any giveaway that Dean might be joking.

But Dean isn’t joking.

“I think that counts more as an I love you than anything you’ve ever said,” Cas concludes.

Dean flushes hot and rolls his eyes. “Shut up.”

“Dean Winchester. Letting me, a simple fallen angel, drive the Impala,” Cas adds dramatically as Dean pushes them up into sitting positions.

“Oh my god, I take it back.”

Cas smiles brightly. “No, you don’t.”

“Try me.”

Cas just keeps on smiling because of course Dean is bluffing. Dean stares at him for a moment longer before shoving him away gently, rolling his eyes again as he gets up from the bed. 

“We need to shower,” he says, changing the subject.

“Together?” Cas asks hopefully as he looks up at Dean with a fond expression.

Dean glances over at him then points, accusatory. “No funny business.”

Cas barks out a laugh. “I don’t think I’m the one we need to worry about starting ‘funny business.’”

Dean scoffs in feigned offense. “What are you trying to say, there, Cas?”

Cas smirks at him as he gets to feet, pulling on his discarded pair of lounge pants. 

“Don’t look at me like that. You give a guy all sorts of bad ideas.”

Cas just walks around him and gives Dean’s ass a playful swat. Dean yelps and chases Cas out of the bedroom and down the hall.

They’re forty-five minutes late by the time they leave for the case, Cas driving, Dean drifting off against the passenger side window, and Sam glaring at them in annoyance from the back seat.


End file.
